Stamina Training
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Etant le plus faible membre de l'équipe, Kuroko reste plus longtemps après l'entraînement de basketball pour travailler sur son endurance. Kagami regarde de plus loin et décide de montrer à Kuroko ce qu'est un réel entraînement.


**Stamina Training**

 **TNSxBunny**

 _ndt: Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle KagaKuro ! (ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas publié ce pairing, non ?) alors, disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, pas l'histoire, pas l'image de cover, mais les auteurs m'ont gracieusement donné la permission de traduire ! Anyway, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont jusque là reviewé mes trads, je sais que je ne réponds pas à toutes (voire à très peu, pour être honnête) mais je tenais à vous remercier de votre soutien ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Une goutte de sueur brilla sur une peau pâle alors que Kuroko Tetsuya se poussait au-delà de ses limites, poussant ses jambes fatiguées à finir un dernier tour autour du terrain désert de basketball. Le soleil allait se coucher et le lycée allait bientôt fermer pour la nuit. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà rentré après avoir fini leur entraînement journalier, mais Kuroko voulait travailler son endurance.

Le lycée Seirin avait placé de grands espoirs sur l'équipe de basket, ils étaient si proches d'être l'une des meilleurs du Japon. Ce serait une mauvaise chose s'il retenait l'équipe en arrière à cause de son manque d'endurance en match.

Le jeune aux cheveux pâles haletait pour respirer, tentant d'ignorer ses muscles à l'agonie. La fatigue se faisait sentir, et Kuroko grinça des dents pour combattre le vertige l'envahissant et brouillant sa vision. Il se poussa en avant, permettant ainsi le familier couinement de ses chaussures contre le revêtement poli couvrant le sol qui était sa motivation pour continuer.

Plus qu'un tour de terrain. Plus qu'un.

Il pouvait le faire.

* * *

Kagami sourit en rentrant aux vestiaires du club, corps en sueur après sa longue course. Il avait passé toutes ses soirées au lycée ces dernières semaines, s'entraînant seul. Des conciliabules avec la coach et Hyuuga l'avaient amené à développer un entraînement personnalisé pour améliorer ses techniques de saut ainsi que son endurance. Après tout, il devait battre la Génération des Miracles, et il ne pouvait uniquement se reposer sur les techniques de passes de Kuroko.

Alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges approchait du gymnase, il entendit des chaussures martelant le sol. Curieux, il passa la tête dans le couloir, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant Kuroko courir le long du terrain. Il entra silencieusement, attendant que son coéquipier finisse son footing.

« Oi Kuroko ! Tu es toujours là ? »

Sa poitrine sa haussant et s'abaissant violemment, le jeune épuisé leva la tête à l'entente de son nom, ralentissant en passant à côté de son coéquipier et levant une main pour le saluer. Il accéléra ensuite de nouveau, continuant son dernier tour avec difficulté.

Attrapant un ballon de basket, Kagami s'assit sur un banc et commença à faire rebondir la balle en attendant que Kuroko finisse. Il avait entendu la Coach dire que Kuroko avait demandé de l'aide pour développer son propre programme d'entraînement, et jugeant de ce que leurs ainés avaient dit, il tentait de développer son endurance.

Kagami plissa les yeux avec irritation en se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait joué un un-contre-un avec son pâle équipier. Le gamin n'avait même pas été capable de se défendre, encore moins d'aller en avant et de marquer un panier ! Son énervement avait cependant laissé place à de l'amusement lorsqu'il avait découvert que Kuroko était un effrayant joueur. Sa détermination de défaire la Génération des Miracles était aussi forte – si ce n'est plus – que la sienne. S'il réussissait à développer un jeu adapté à ses capacités, s'entraînait et s'améliorait, ils seraient une formidable équipe. Ouais, malgré tout, Kagami était heureux d'avoir rencontré Kuroko.

Quand il sortit finalement de ses pensées, Kagami observa les alentours avec attention. Le gymnase était vide. Où est-ce que Kuroko était passé ? Le son d'une bouteille d'eau s'ouvrant le fit tressaillir, et Kagami réalisa rapidement qu'il se tenait en fait à côté de lui, bouteille serrée dans sa main et le fixant de ses yeux innocents aussi bien qu'inexpressifs.

« D-damn ! Je pensais que je m'étais habitué à ton manque de présence ! Arrête d'apparaître aussi soudainement ! »

Kuroko cligna des yeux face à la réaction un peu exagérée de Kagami, et prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. L'entraînement supplémentaire l'avait beaucoup plus épuisé que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, après les 50 tours qu'il avait courus en supplément des 100 que la Coach lui avait ordonnés de faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire à présent était prendre une rapide douche et rentrer chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Kagami déglutit, ses yeux observant chacun des mouvements de Kuroko, suivant avec attention une goutte qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres. Là était la seconde raison pour laquelle il avait été aussi nerveux quand Kuroko avait réussi à apparaître sans qu'il ne le remarque : ces dernières semaines, il avait porté beaucoup plus d'attention à Kuroko qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Voir cet idiot de Kise du lycée Kaijou, et la supposée (d'après ses mots à elle, pas ceux de Kuroko) petite amie du plus petit, Satsuki du lycée Tōō, s'enrouler autour de Kuroko avait amené en lui des sentiments qu'il préférait ne pas analyser.

Même maintenant, ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur la mince forme du numéro 11, l'eau ayant disparu dans son haut de basket. Un petit étirement ici et Kuroko révéla la peau pâle de ses hanches – et damn, il devrait vraiment arrêter de le fixer ! Kagami pensait que Kuroko était vraiment trop petit et fin pour un joueur de basketball, et à cause de ça, son apparence l'avait fasciné depuis le début.

« Kagami-kun ? » l'interpella Kuroko, penchant avec curiosité sa tête sur le côté. Le plus grand semblait être à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, sa bouche ouverte et tout le reste. Kuroko donna un rapide coup de ses doigts tendus dans les côtes de son coéquipier, tentant de le sortir de sa transe.

« Qu-quoi ! Je ne te fixe pas, qui a dit que je te fixais ! » se défendit avec empressement le rouge, le coup le réveillant de son étude de la forme de Kuroko.

Le pâle adolescent cligna à nouveau des yeux, un air ingénument surpris sur son usuel inexpressif visage.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Maudissant sa réplique irréfléchie, Kagami renvoya le ballon dans le chariot, évitant le regard à demi-curieux de Kuroko. Passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux rouges, Kagami se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires après avoir déclaré « Ce n'est rien. Viens, faisons partir cette odeur et allons chercher des burgers et un de ces milkshakes à la vanille que tu aimes tant. »

Les deux garçons firent en silence le trajet vers leurs casiers respectifs, les deux étant de toute façon l'un à côté de l'autre. Le pâle garçon farfouillait dans le sien en quête de ce dont il avait besoin pour se doucher, apercevant rapidement la bouteille de shampooing qu'il cherchait. Dans sa hâte, il effleura accidentellement le bras droit du rouge. Kuroko s'immobilisa, un plaisant choc électrique remontant le long de son bras.

Kagami – de son côté – s'était totalement figé au soudain contact. Il avait été sur le point d'attraper sa serviette quand Kuroko l'avait effleuré.

« Pardon. » murmura Kuroko.

« C'okay », répondit Kagami, sans cependant s'écarter. En fait, il réalisa à cet instant à quel point il était proche de Kuroko. L'autre garçon semblait réellement petit, à côté de lui et du casier. Il n'avait apparemment pas été troublé par leur bref contact. Mais les vestiaires étaient vides. Vides d'une manière plutôt attrayante.

Ils étaient totalement seuls dans cette pièce.

Kagami sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors que Kuroko se tournait vers lui. Sa respiration se coupa quand il réalisa que son coéquipier avait déjà refermé son casier, ses yeux honnêtes le regardant. Il avait l'impression que ces yeux savaient exactement ce qu'il voulait leur faire.

Ouais, ils étaient totalement seuls à ce moment précis. Putain, le lycée entier devait être vide. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne de voler un baiser aux tentantes lèvres de Kuroko. Lentement, Kagami se rapprocha du plus petit, appuyant ses bras contre le casier de part et d'autre de la tête de Kuroko, coinçant le garçon entre le métal froid du casier et lui. Ils étaient si proches à présent, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Kuroko contre le sien.

Un accroc dans la calme respiration de Kuroko avertit Kagami du fait que peut-être, juste peut-être, Kuroko voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Ça, et la manière dont il regardait actuellement les lèvres de Kagami.

Ce dernier sourit, un large sourire qui dévoila ses dents, même ses canines pointues. C'était un sourire prédateur, un qui apparaissait généralement au moment précédent la chute de la proie chassée dans le piège.

Une main ferme attrapa le menton de Kuroko, et Kagami se pencha, réduisant la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le temps d'un respiration passa, le rouges se lécha les lèvres et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, puis couvrit les lèvres de Kuroko des siennes.

Kuroko attrapa le jersey du plus grand étudiant, tentant de prendre tout ce que Kagami avait à offrir. Sentant le rouge s'écarter, un léger grognement lui échappa alors qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de maintenir leur passionné baiser.

Dévorer. C'était ce que Kagami avait l'impression de faire. Il dévorait d'une manière affamée les lèvres de Kuroko, suçant sa langue tandis que le plus petit se rapprochait de lui. Il ne voulait rien de plus que montrer à Kuroko ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire, chaque fois que ce dernier s'étirait et laissait apparaître un bout de chair. Une main se glissa sous le haut de Kuroko, ses doigts caressant le grain de beauté qu'il avait une fois remarqué sur la hanche gauche de pâle garçon.

Leurs corps se pressaient avidement l'un contre l'autre, leur baiser s'approfondissant d'autant plus. Se déplaçant légèrement, Kagami souleva Kuroko, forçant les jambes du pâle garçon à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sans briser leur fervent baiser, Kagami enleva les chaussures de basket blanches de Kuroko, les jetant au loin avant de faire de même avec les siennes, rouges.

Embrassant le cou de Kuroko, Kagami se dirigea sans perdre un instant son attention vers une pile de tapis d'exercice étendus en vrac sur le sol par l'équipe de gymnastique masculine, qui avait emprunté leur local pendant qu'ils faisaient un peu de nettoyage printanier dans le leur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux que ces garçons efféminés existent. Le basket était le seul sport masculin à ses yeux.

Posant gentiment Kuroko sur les tapis, Kagami s'agenouilla, s'installant confortablement entre les jambes écartées du plus petit. Son cœur battait la chamade et une brûlante chaleur traversait son corps, laissant de plaisants picotements dans son passage. Kuroko observait silencieusement le plus grand adolescent, invitant le rouge à faire son prochain mouvement.

Enlevant son haut, Kagami fit signe à Kuroko de faire de même, observant par la suite le jersey se relever, révélant lentement la peau pâle et fine stature qui le fascinait tant. Les yeux sombres de Kagami parcoururent le corps de Kuroko, mémorisant chaque subtile courbe ou muscle qu'il trouvait. Satisfait, il se pencha en avant, avec l'intention de d'embrasser et d'explorer les mêmes courbes de ses lèvres. Commençant par les clavicules, le rouge y laissa une traînée de baisers, y mêlant çà et là des morsures formant des marques rouges, arrivant ensuite au téton gauche de Kuroko. Kagami joua avec le bout rose de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse avant de répéter l'opération avec l'autre. Kuroko se tortillait sous la masse de Kagami, de doux gémissements haletants lui échappant.

Le jeune aux cheveux clairs retint un hoquet surpris, un bras volant à son visage pour étouffer les obscènes bruits qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement fort. La chaleur du plaisir qu'il recevait se concentrait à présent au niveau de son bas-ventre, et il se sentit se surélever presque sans aucune honte vers le haut, en quête d'une quelconque friction.

Une plainte plus aigüe de Kuroko fit cesser les soins de Kagami, ses yeux brillant d'envie. Il embrassa la poitrine de Kuroko tout en remontant vers son visage, murmurant le nom de ce dernier encore plus intimement qu'auparavant. Capturant les lèvres roses de Kuroko et attrapant ses cheveux, Kagami glissa un doigt sous l'élastique du short de l'autre adolescent et le tira vers le bas, révélant un boxer bleu clair. Il y avait déjà une tâche humide et foncée se formant au niveau de la bosse visible de son excitation.

Un léger miaulement quitta les lèvres du pâle garçon quand il sentit Kagami faire glisser un doigt le long de son sexe d'une manière joueuse. Avec un rapide mouvement, Kuroko se retrouva sans son short et son boxer, qui furent jetés au loin sans soin. La sensation de l'air frais sur ses hanches nues le fit couvrir timidement de ses mains la proéminente luxure entre ses jambes.

Un bref rire échappa à Kagami, ses mains se portant plus au sud pour agripper la fine taille de Kuroko. Un coup d'œil à son partenaire le fit rapidement revenir sur sa décision, et il les retira rapidement.

« E-eh. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, après tout. », dit Kagami, évitant les yeux du plus jeune _(ndt : il est vraiment plus jeune ? Ils ne sont pas de la même année ? Parce que je suis sûre que Kuroko est né en janvier, et Kagami…Plus tard, non?)_ Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'une main peu assurée, évitant toujours les pâles yeux bleus de son coéquipier. La pression était difficile à supporter pour lui, et le rouge fit donc mine de s'écarter de Kuroko.

Alors que Kagami se préparait à se relever, quelque chose de doux fut jeté sur sa tête. Etonné, il pinça le matériau recouvrant à moitié ses yeux et l'observa avec curiosité. Est-ce que c'était… le short de basket de Kuroko ?

Enervé, Kagami retira l'offensant vêtement de son visage, lui jetant un regard noir.

« The hell ? Oi, Kuroko, pourquoi m'as-tu jeté ton – Oh. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles s'était à demi relevé, son expression aussi neutre que de coutume, mis à part l'ardent rougissement qui peignait ses joues. Sans rien dire, Kuroko réduisit la distance entre eux et planta un doux, tendre baiser sur le nez du plus grand.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'arrêtes pas en plein milieu comme ça. »

C'était une douce prière, non, permission de toucher la mince forme face à lui. Permission d'en explorer chaque partie.

Kagami resta bouche bée devant le pâle garçon dont les bras entouraient actuellement son cou. Déglutissant difficilement, le rouges laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Merde. Ah, fuck. Tu l'as cherché », marmonna t-il, rejetant le short de Kuroko sur les bancs.

Tirant Kuroko à lui, les lèvres de Kagami rencontrèrent celles, plus douces, de son partenaire, quémandeuses et inflexibles. Une main puissante poussa les épaules de Kuroko en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur le tapis bleu. Ecartant les cuisses de Kuroko, le rouge plaça plusieurs baisers le long de ses hanches, accordant extrêmement d'attention au petit grain de beauté qu'il adorait. Sa bouche remonta, continuant sa tâche jusqu'à la bouche ouverte du garçon aux yeux bleus, avalant les gémissements lascifs de Kuroko.

Les yeux de ce dernier étaient fermement clos, se perdant dans la myriade de sensations parcourant son corps, sa chaude respiration sortant en courts, labourés halètements au milieu de leurs frénétiques baisers.

Une main se dirigea discrètement vers le bas, attrapant l'érection de Kuroko. Kagami caressa de son pouce le bout luisant, étalant les perles humides qui s'y trouvaient. Le rouge joua avec l'excitation de Kuroko, l'entourant de sa main chaude, masturbant lentement et avec expertise la chaire tendue. Il tenta différents rythmes, allant parfois plus vite et fort, jusqu'à en trouver un qui fit bouger incontrôlablement les reins de Kuroko et le força à s'agripper aux épaules de Kagami, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

« K-Kagami-kun… » Gémit doucement Kuroko, déplaçant ses bras entourant jusqu'alors les larges épaules pour attraper la main chaude qui le torturait et poussa un long soupir, ses hanches se soulevant pour aller à la rencontre d chaque mouvement de pompe. Il frissonnait, tressaillait sous les touches de l'autre homme et le désir animal visible dans ses yeux. Kuroko enfonça ses ongles dans la pressante main de Kagami, tentant de prendre le contrôle avant qu'il n'en soit plus capable. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête déjà.

« K-Ka…ga…mi…-kun. » protesta avec difficulté le pâle adolescent, sentant les muscles de son ventre se contracter et une agréable chaleur se former à la base de son membre, laissant échapper un glapissement quand la ferme prise qu'avait Kagami sur son excitation gonflée disparut brusquement.

« C-c'est vrai ! Lubrifiant ! » bégaya Kagami en s'écartant de Kuroko, laissant l'autre adolescent remuant sur le tapis, cherchant un soulagement qui avait décidé de l'abandonner alors qu'il était proche de l'atteindre.

Il était si près… _si près…_

Ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce, Kagami regarda avec suspicion le casier de chacun des membres avant que ses yeux assombris ne tombent sur celui de la coach. Déchiré entre son désir et la peur qu'il éprouvait envers sa manique de coach, Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko avant de revenir à la bouteille d'huile de massage qu'il savait être rangée au milieu du casier de Riko (puisqu'elle était toujours rangée ici, suppliant d'être utilisée pour quelque chose d'obscène)

La peur perdit rapidement contre la luxure, et Kagami trébucha vers le casier, sa décision prise, tordant la porte de métal. Attrapant promptement la bouteille d'huile, qu'elle utilisait usuellement pour masser leurs muscles douloureux, il retourna ensuite auprès de l'objet de ses désirs.

Reprenant sa place entre les jambes de Kuroko, le rouge décapsula la bouteille, étalant la substance fluide sur ses doigts. Le pauvre adolescent était empli d'un fiévreux besoin, se frottant contre le corps musclé se trouvant à peine hors de sa portée. Un geignement désespéré quitta les lèvres de Kuroko, suivi de douces supplications de le laisser atteindre la complétion.

Kuroko changea de position, utilisant sa propre main pour tenter de finir lui-même le travail, mais une autre, huilée, vint le stopper.

« Ne fais pas ça. » avertit Kagami, repoussant gentiment les doigts de Kuroko.

De sa main libre, il baissa ensuite son boxer et laissa tomber l'excès d'huile dans sa main sur son membre, le lubrifiant. Jetant la bouteille plus loin sur le tapis d'exercice, Kagami reporta son attention sur son coéquipier. Glissant sa main le long des pâles cuisses, il localisa rapidement l'entrée plissée entre les fesses du mince garçon, et la massa avec précaution. Lentement, il poussa un doigt à l'intérieur, gémissant faiblement un regardant son majeur disparaître dans l'étroite chaleur de Kuroko.

Ce dernier poussa un cri, la froide intrusion étant trop à supporter pour son corps fébrile. Il attrapa le poignet du plus grand, le faisant effectivement stopper son activité, et lui permettant ainsi de se relaxer.

« Pardon. » dit Kuroko, Kagami lui répondant d'un sourire.

« C'okay ! Ça fait mal ? »

Kuroko secoua la tête et relâcha le poignet de Kagami, lui accordant la permission de continuer.

« C'est… bizarre, c'est tout. » expliqua t-il d'une voix douce en prenant une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer son corps tremblant.

Il se raidit cependant de nouveau en sentant le doigt de Kagami le pénétrer une nouvelle fois, et il grogna d'un plaisir douloureux quand le rouge mis en place un lent rythme, retirant nonchalamment son doigt et le glissant de nouveau avec assez d'aisance. Avec précaution, le basketteur commença à alterner le nombre de doigts qu'il introduisait en Kuroko. Quand la respiration de ce dernier se transforma en lents et difficiles halètements, Kagami débuta des mouvements en ciseaux, ses doigts toujours enfoncés dans la chaleur de Kuroko. Un résolu mouvement de ses phalanges le fit effleurer le doux endroit de Kuroko, poussant l'autre garçon à laisser échapper un autre cri.

Le plus petit était pantelant sous l'action de ces doigts joueurs qui en frottant contre la boule de nerfs envoyaient un plaisir insensé dans ses veines. Et, sans aucun avertissement, Kuroko jouit, sa bouche ouverte en un silencieux hurlement.

Kagami arrêta le mouvement de sa main, appréciant sans bruit la manière dont la tête de Kuroko se rejetait en arrière, révélant sa peau crémeuse. Le rouge attaqua le cou de Kuroko, s'amusant de la manière dont le corps du garçon aux yeux bleus frissonnait dans son état post-coïtal, et laissant de nouvelles marques et morsures, continuant toujours de préparer le plus petit adolescent.

Frustré et tendu du constant barrage entre le plaisir et lui, Kuroko poussa Kagami en faisant une moue, grimpa sur les cuisses du rouge, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleus et écartant les mèches pleines de sueur de son front avant de pousser le grand contre les tapis par ses épaules.

« W-whoa Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fais – ngh ! » Kagami grogna quand Kuroko remua ses hanches contre son érection.

« Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie. » murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux pâles avant de baisser la tête, pressant d'hésitants baisers et coups de langue le long de la gorge de Kagami. Sa peau était salée de la transpiration provenant de leur épuisant entraînement de basket précédent, mais alors que Kuroko se reculait un instant, il se dit que c'était aussi plutôt sucré.

« Damn, Kuroko ça va faire mal –ahhh – si je ne te prépare pas assez ! » de plaignit sans conviction le rouge, son corps appréciant vivement la manière dont les fesses de Kuroko se frottaient contre lui.

« Kagami-kun prenait trop de temps », déclara simplement Kuroko, roulant une fois de plus ses hanches contre le corps rougi de Kagami pour appuyer ce qu'il disait.

Kagami laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé en regardant Kuroko se surélever et positionner le membre gonflé de son coéquipier contre son entrée. Le pâle jeune grinça des dents en se laissant lentement glisser vers le bas, tressaillant à la légère douleur qui se transforma en feu aigu l'empêchant de continuer. Mais Kuroko insista, ayant bien l'intention d'avoir Kagami profondément en lui. C'était comme un entraînement de basket. Un peu de douleur ne l'arrêterait pas.

Le rouge grogna de mécontentement en voyant le visage de Kuroko se tordre de douleur, ignorant la brève chaleur qu'il ressentit en voyant son sexe disparaître en Kuroko.

« Merde, jt'avais dit que ça ferait mal ! Allez, sors de sur moi, ce sera plus facile pour toi ! » s'étrangla Kagami, combattant l'envie de simplement rouler ses hanches vers le haut et s'enfoncer entièrement dans l'accueillante chaleur de Kuroko.

« Non ! »

 _Juste un tout petit peu plus._ Il allait faire ça comme il fallait.

Un sanglot douloureux s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Kuroko alors qu'il s'affaissait sur la poitrine de Kagami. Il voulait le faire, il voulait montrer à Kagami qu'il pouvait être plus qu'une simple ombre. Dieu, il le voulait tellement.

« Je ne suis pas faible… » plaida Kuroko, la douleur brisant finalement son masque sans expression. « Je peux le faire. »

Les lèvres de Kagami formèrent un doux sourire à ces mots, quand il comprit enfin. Kuroko était las d'être le sixième joueur fantôme, le gamin invisible. Il se poussait uniquement à s'améliorer pour évoluer en tant que joueur, d'où le rigoureux entraînement qu'il suivait.

Soupirant, Kagami entoura d'un bras le cou de Kuroko, sa grande main soutenant l'arrière de la tête de Kuroko. Pressant un chaste baiser sur le front de Kuroko, il marmonna dans l'oreille de ce dernier : « J'ai compris. C'est bon, j'ai compris, alors dépêches-toi espèce d'idiot. »

Plaquant sa bouche sur celle de Kuroko, Kagami agrippa les mains du plus petit, l'abaissant lentement sur son membre. Ils prirent leur temps, se permettant l'un et l'autre de de s'ajuster avant de pousser plus loin. Leurs corps tremblant de fatigue, Kuroko s'enfonça plus profondément sur Kagami alors qu'ils réciproquaient la confiance entre eux. Quand il fut finalement entièrement enfoui en Kuroko, Kagami recoucha le garçon sur le tapis, modifiant leurs positions de sorte à ce que les jambes de Kuroko soient posées sur ses épaules.

Le rouge attendit que Kuroko arrête de trembler avant de finalement se retirer seulement pour se renfoncer à nouveau avec une ardeur nouvelle. Kuroko haleta, se sentant presque honteux d'apprécier autant l'épaisse intrusion de Kagami au plus profond de lui. Toute douleur oubliée pour le moment, lèvres attachées en une chaotique bataille de langues, seul l'érotique son mouillé de leurs peaux résonnant dans la silencieuse salle du club. L'écho de profonds et gutturaux gémissements et de longs miaulement l'emplissait, leurs corps glissant l'un contre l'autre dans une danse vieille comme le monde.

Kuroko cria quand une main chaude alla attraper son sexe, jusque-là négligé. Les démoniaques doigts s'enroulèrent fermement pour masturber son membre en rythme avec chaque violent mouvement de hanches. Le sang pulsant à travers son excitation, le pâle adolescent se mit à trembler violemment sous la délicieuse over-stimulation en sentant le familier tiraillement de l'orgasme l'emplir à nouveau.

Avec une finale poussée, Kuroko explosa en un bruyant sanglot, son corps convulsant presque de l'intensité du plaisir le submergeant, ne voyant plus rien d'autre qu'un blanc éclatant.

Le rouge grogna quand la chaleur humide de Kuroko se resserra sur lui, amenant son propre soulagement. Son grand corps frissonna, ses bras éprouvant des difficultés à l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le fin corps de Kuroko.

La pièce s'emplit de leurs respirations haletantes tandis que leurs corps tremblants redescendaient de leur extase. Kagami relâcha lentement Kuroko et se coucha à ses côtés, entourant la mince forme de ses bras.

« Si nous continuons à faire ça, ton endurance sera meilleure que celle du reste de l'équipe. » dit malicieusement Kagami, son rire brisant le silence de la pièce. Il rencontra seulement le visage inexpressif de Kuroko. Il secoua la tête, sentant les mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur plaquées sur son front, et rit avec légèreté. Ils avaient réellement besoin d'une douche, et le lycée fermerait bientôt. Se relevant, il offrit une main à son coéquipier… Son ombre.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en trébuchant vers les douches, Kagami survola les tapis sur lesquels ils l'avaient… fait…, du regard, et un sentiment d'effroi l'emplit en apercevant le flacon d'huile presque vide.

Fuck. La Coach allait prendre son âme quand elle découvrirait ça.

* * *

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a touché à mon casier ? »

Des visages curieux se relevèrent, certains toujours à demi-nus, d'autres en shorts et nouant les lacets de leurs chaussures de sport.

Kagami se figea, son t-shirt sans manches noir préféré à demi enfilé. Il finit rapidement de le passer, espérant quitter la pièce avant que la coach ne commence un de ses discours.

Riko secoua le petit flacon d'huile. Il était vide, alors qu'elle l'avait acheté il y a quelques jours. Furieuse, elle se tourne vers la pauvre âme la plus proche.

« Hey, Kuroko-kun, sais-tu qui l'a utilisée ? »

Kuroko regarda innocemment la bouteille, son expression toujours stoïque.

« Ah. Je te présente mes excuses. » dit-il de son usuel ton monotone.

Les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il commença à bouger ses bras dans une tentative désespérée de faire taire Kuroko. Pas moyen, l'idiot allait vraiment balancer à toute l'équipe ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

« Kagami-kun a utilisé la bouteille entière sur moi. » avait continué Kuroko, ses yeux innocents ne clignant même pas.

La pièce entière se tut aux mots de Kuroko et les yeux de Riko s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit ce que cela impliquait.

Pas besoin de le dire, Kagami passa la journée entière à faire des exercices de gainage et vit son entraînement multiplié par 5 durant un mois entier. Il dut même aller acheter un carton entier de cette stupide huile pour la Coach !

Kagami jura en lâchant la lourde boîte sur la table, apercevant Kuroko se dirigeant vers les douches avec le reste de l'équipe.

« POURQUOI KUROKO S'EN EST SORTI AUSSI FACILEMENT ? »

-The End-

* * *

 _Alors, reviews ? (en passant, je n'ai pas relu, comme d'habitude, et en plus je l'ai traduite il y a au moins un an, donc.. s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer !)_


End file.
